fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshiaki Hokkaido
Toshiaki (北海道 利明 Hokkaidō, Toshiaki Meaning bright and happy) Is the third brother of the four in his family being born on June 4th. Toskiaki is the one that's like to wrestle and mess with his brothers the most. He tries to cheer Tamotsu up everyday with no progress. Even though he rough house and thinks life is about fun like his youngest brother, Toshiaki understand others and care for them like his oldest brother. Toshiaki was also close to his father and knows how Tamotsu is feeling at this point. However, He knows a real man would not dwell in the past like his older brother and look toward the future. He just doesn't understand how his big brother can't do that. Toshiaki's dream is to one day become a real strong man to look after his family, Kinda like his oldest brother. He looks up to his oldest brother even though his oldest brother doesn't think they have a very close relationship. Toshiaki thinks that one day he will like his brother, Only stronger. He has his big dream he is going to follow till he reaches it with his full heart. Appearance When others see Toshiaki, The first thing they will notice is bright, wide open, purple eyes that go perfectly with his ear-length, white hair. His hair is a lot like the second brother of the four in his family, They both have beautiful, white hair. His appearance also includes nice, light skin with some scars from battles, but soft lips that shine when he smiles. He has small ears with big hands that is useful when playing ball with his youngest brother and long legs that are good for running. Toshiaki like to wear a thin leather, black turtle neck shirt with this vest like jacket. He also like to wear sweats a lot so that he can stretch more and be a little more comfortable then it would being in denim jeans.Furthermore, He wears his favorite converse shoes that doesn't go well with his outfit but he still wear them because they are his favorite shoes. Personality One thing about Toshiaki is he likes to wrestle around the most out of his brothers and mess with them. He enjoys life and usually thinks it is all fun and games. Also about Toshiaki is that he loves to sleep a lot. With his energy, it's not very surprising. He enjoys his brother and looks up to his oldest brother the most. Toshiaki's dream is to become stronger them anyone in his family, To become a man, and to protect his family better them any one else. Toshiaki has an interesting personality, However, He understand others, Sometimes more then he understands himself. He understand why his big brother is acting the way he does and Toshiaki tried to help him with no progress. He knows that others shouldn't dwell in the past and that it's not healthy. Toshiaki can be very wise when it comes to choosing which way to go in life, even though he is still choosing himself. History Toshiaki grew up quickly, Learned to walk and talk very young. Like the rest of his brothers, Toshiaki was born to a mother he loved dearly and went through a hard time when their mother died. Toshiaki was also depressed and sad like his older brother, however, as years went by he saw that he didn't have to live in the past and just look towards the future. Soon Toshiaki had a goal in life and that was to become the strongest man in the family. Some say he has a silly dream but its what keeps him from dwelling in the past and how he lost his mother. Toshiaki may have been young but he was old enough to see how kind and thoughtful his mother was. Relationships Toshiaki was close to his mother most of all, like his oldest brother. He remembers everything they did together and how she would take him out for ice cream. Even though he was young, He became to be very smart and remembers his mother more then anything. Toshiaki was ok with his father. They would spar every now and then but that was about it. Toshiaki never really had a close relationship with his father. The brother he looked up to more was Tamotsu Hokkaido, The oldest brother of the family. Just like the youngest brother, Toshiaki looks at Tamotsu as a way to get even stronger and build the power he needs to surpass everyone else. Next is the youngest brother, Toshiyuki Hokkaido. Toshiaki loves to mess his little brother the most of all of them because he is still young and weak. However, Toshiaki also respects Toshiyuki as much as he respects himself. He loves his younger brother and is enjoying to see him grow up to be a wise man. And lastly is the second brother of the four, Tadashi Hokkaido. Tadashi and Toshiaki aren't as close as they used to be. They simply just grew a part from each other. Toshiaki has tried to build that relationship up with Tadashi but just keeps failing every time he tries. Even so, Toshiaki will keep trying to get that relationship back with his brother. Synopsis None yet! Magic and Abilities Sexy Magic (戸棚変態を探し魔法, Todana Hentai Sagashi Mahō) Nicknames "Locate The Closet Pervert Magic" Is a transformation magic typically used to prank teenagers or adult wizards. This spell transforms the user to a beautiful, Young naked female usually is a seductive pose. Furthermore, This spell attracts both men and women (If there sexual orientation is homosexual) as the user pleases. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster type magic that utilizes the element of fire. The user can manipulate the fire from any part of their body and also change the properties like heat, smell or taste which corresponds with the color of the fire too. : Pyro Burst (ピロは、バースト Piro wa, Bāsuto) is a user signature attack, where they turn their fist into flames and launch them is neat columns. This move has the ability to plow through walls with a single blow, It is that powerful. : Heat Spark (熱火花 Netsu Hibana) is where the user creates small, yellow fireballs around the users victim. The small fireballs looks like fireflies in the air is the idea behind this attacks name, Before he attacks the victim. This can be usefull if the user decides to use Flame Restrict on their opponent. : Flame Restrict (炎を制限 Honō o Seigen) is where after the user uses Heat Spark to send fireballs floating around the victim, the user sends the fireballs flying into the victim all at once, burning them. Tivia